Painful (ZaGr)
by Brokenhexxagon
Summary: A story of an Extraterrestrial, pledging allegiance to his race trying to regain his status as an Invader, and a story about a girl who has a craze brother that is interest in the paranormal, to hunt him down proving to the human race that Extraterrestrials exist. viewer discretion is advised, there will be some Mature/Sensitive material in this series.
1. The Re-rival

**Painful Chapter One:**

 **The Re-rival**

••

I did some tweeks and nudges on my ship, even though it almost killed me.. more than once, well one of the incidents was due to someone else.. but I haven't seen him in a long time, I kinda grew suspicious..

So i've done my fair share of stalking and watching from afar.. it's not creepy it's just research, "for the good of man kind.." I say that to myself while clutching my fist.

I hear footsteps behind me."Your idea of 'for the good of man kind' is stupid, besides man kind is too stupid to realize how stupid Zim is.. especially you Dib, you're just stupid and crazy."

I slightly scoff my sister's remark and replied to her still working on the ship, "I think you mean insane Gaz.. and no I'm neither, besides you probably have better things to do than make fun of me."

Gaz lays against the garage door, arms crossed.

Gaz then stares at me while I work and replys back to me, "Hm yeah I do have other things to do, but watching you suffer is part of it of course." giving no emotion in her voice, which caused me to shiver and hit my head against the ship.

"Ow!" I rubbed my head and looked at Gaz, giving a frown towards her direction.

"That's what you get for having a big head.." Gaz then gets up and leaves, down the street walking to school.

I quickly grab my backpack all the while I pat myself down from all the dust, I then yell at Gaz, "Hey! Gaz, wait up!" I was still a little behind, until Gaz finally stopped at a sign I was catching my breath after trying to keep up.

I placed my hand on the sign, panting and calming down my fast paced heart, "Did you have to get ahead of me?" I told Gaz.

Gaz then growls at Dib replying, "You need to stop talking to me, you're making my head hurt." and starts walking again

Dib replies back, "but I have lots more to discuss about Taks ship, Gaz this is important stuff that you need to know."

Gaz then grabs ahold of Dibs shirt and speaks back to him in a dark condescending voice, "Let me make this clear Dib, if I say stop talking to me, I mean it or else."

She then releases Dib from her grasp, causing him to fall back.

"You know, I'm not afraid of you right..?" Dib told her, but he really doesn't want to admit it that hes absolutely terrified of her and her power.

Gaz didn't respond back to him, she notices that they have reached the school.

Both Dib and Gaz started heading up the stairs, until they heard a soft maniacal laughter behind them.

Dib ponders, he thinks he heard this kind of laughter before but couldn't think who it is, until.

"Foolish Humanity, I still have yet to destroy this dirt ball of a planet.. full of stinky beast-monkeys."

"I'm right behind you zim!" A smaller but uglier alien yet brilliantly disguised, yelled at Zim in response.

"SILENCE SKOODGE, we can finally take control without your plans being a complete FAILURE!!."

"I think you mean.. your plans Zim..?" Skoodge replies back confused.

Zim ignores the last part and says,

"Yes, that's nice Skoodge."

"ZIM!!"

After hearing his name Zim looks up, and sees Dib.

"Ah yes, big-headed Dib-stink been a while hasn't it." Zim replied back placing the tips of his hands together.

"Its been too long, don't think that I don't know whats going on Zim, not even for a second." Dib told Zim in a dark tone.

"LIES!! I've never said anything, so you have no proof!" Zim said acting innocent.

Gaz decided to leave before she couldn't handle it anymore, while heading for the door Zim calls out her name.

"Gus, Dibs-sister, whatever you call yourself wouldn't you agree that I'm a normal human like the rest of you guys?" Zim asked.

Gaz just Ignored him, until Dib starts shaking her thinking that she doesn't know that Zim is an alien.

"GAZ, you can't seriously believe hi-!"

before he knew it, Gaz hit Dib in the knee, he then falls on the floor holding onto his knee, which causes Zim to laugh at his pain.

"Dib, I said this once and I don't want to say this again.. DON'T touch me." Gaz looks down at him.

She finally heads inside, and doesn't say another word.

Zim subsided his laughter and said, "That Purple hair-human is interesting indeed Skoodge."

Skoodge looked at him, and once again confused.

"uh I didn't say anything about her..?"

Zim replied in a irritating tone, "Not now Skoodge, we must go inside before we are late."

both Zim and Skoodge walk ontop of Dib, causing him to groan in pain, and they went inside.

Dib was still in pain, but he managed to get up slightly.

"I'd say this is a lot better than last time.." as he mumbles to himself.

••

 **A/N: Hey** **everyone this is my first chapter of my series, sorry that its kinda short. Also I'm pretty bad when it comes to apps like these.. and im not good with literature haha, Also all of that good stuff will happen later on in the series, so i don't wanna disappoint anyone..**


	2. The useful partner

**Painful Chapter** **Two** :

 **The** **useful partner**

••

Despite the pain he was feeling from the front of the school with Gaz and all, he looks down at his paper and notices he's in the same class again.. _Typical.._ he said in his head.

Dib currently walks in his class and sees Zim again, he thought it was faith that humanity wants him to expose Zim for the alien that he is.

Dib walks towards the board, making his first impression to the class by doing a presentation.

He slowly turns around facing towards his peers.

"Okay everyone, some of you I've known for a while and some of you are new, now I must say this, as a new school year.." Dib then points his finger at Zim.

"ZIM IS AN ALIEN, ITS PAINFULLY OBVIOUS, YOU GUY'S ARE LITERALLY MAKING ME DRIVE UP THE WALLS!!" Dib then shook and spasms his arms at the class, clearly showing that he's mad.

One of his classmates raised their hand and asked, "If you say that this _Zim_ guy is an alien, then how are you able to drive up the walls?"

everyone in the class agreed with the statement.

Dib just twitched his eye, and replied back saying in a very confused tone. "What- That's not even possible!? I mean it kinda is, if its in a sphere and riding a motorcycle-"

Zim interrupts Dib.

"HA, you still can't prove anything after these years DIB!" and he stands ontop of his desk.

"You inferior humanoid you can't take the likes of ZIM down! your attempts to expose me are pitiful!!" Zim yelled on the top of his lungs.

Everyone stares at Zim in great confusion.

"I mean, I'm normal!! nothing to see here!" Zim flares his hands shooing the other kids to look away..

The door opens, both Zim and Dib look at it stopping what they were doing.

It was Gaz.

Dib found this odd, why was his sister in the same class.. he then open his mouth to talk to her.

"Gaz? Why are you here? what did you do to Mr.Elliot?!" Dib asked.

Gaz ignored his questions, and continued walking, she walked right past him and said.

"I'd suggest you quiet that stupid face of yours Dib.." and walks towards the desk, sitting down in the chair.

Zim couldn't help but sit back down in his chair and stare at her, snickering.

Dib hears this and looks back towards in Zim's direction.

"What's so funny Zim, HUH?!" said Dib.

Zim replied back, "Nothing, for.. you will never know."

Dib was concerned, so he took some note to put in his big head later, and walked back to his desk.

"okay is everyone done, with their stupidity.." The teacher Ms.Bitters was very displeased.

Nobody spoke another word, not to cause Ms.Bitters to get mad.

"Good, so today's lesson is-"

 _'I know you're up to something Zim'_ Dib gave Zim that look towards his direction.

but Zim ignored him and continued looking at Gaz, just something about her really makes him appreciate her as an individual, but it could be just phase after all, its not like he will fall for someone.. he's the almighty _Zim_ after all.. _Right?_

••

The school bell rang, saying that it's lunch time.. half of the class went over to Gaz, thanking her for stopping Dib and his insanity.. Mostly from the people who knew Dib from last year.

Gaz didn't care, and plays on her GameSlave ignoring everyone by getting up from her desk and into the cafeteria to follow Dib.

Zim then follows after, but first grabs Skoodge from another class.

Dib currently in the cafeteria sitting at the table, signals Gaz to sit next to him.

She no matter how much she dislikes it, sits next to him eating the food she picked up.

Dib spoke to her and asked, "So uh, why are you, ya' know in my class Gaz..?"

Gaz looks at him, expressionless.

"I'm just as confused as you are Dib.. they just told me that I was to be moved into your class, and that's it.." She answered honestly.

Dib replied back.

"Oh so now you tell me.." Dib crosses his arms displeased by Gaz's attitude.

Zim then walks into the cafeteria, Dib notices then keeps a watchful eye on him, and notices that he's dragging another student across, Zim tosses Skoodge onto the table.

"That's a nice job skoodge, I'm impressed by how fast you got it done.." Zim said with a sly expression, of amusement.

"Well I was the one who did conquer the first planet in Impending Doom II, until the tallest launched me out of their cannon.." Skoodge replies back.

"Yes, yes, that's very good Skoodge, but now its time for Phase: Two!!" Zim declared.

"Yeah!" Skoodge yelled in the cafeteria, everyone stared at him for a bit and then continues what they were doing.

"Wait.. what was Phase: Two again?" Skoodge asked Zim quietly, clearly stating that he's confused and not to cause another scene.

Zim face-palms and replies.

"How can you forget?! It's to make Gaz an useful ally for our plan of conquest!!" he then gives a devilish smirk.

Something clicked in Skoodge, now finally understanding what's going on.

"Oh.. I see you're infatuated with her, it seems." Skoodge places his hand over his mouth teasing Zim with his comment.

Zim starts laughing at his ridiculous joke.

" _ **AHAHAHA**_ , _Me?!_ _in love with an Earth-Monkey?!_ that was a good one Skoodge" He then clear away his tears.

Zim goes back to his raspy monotoned voice, being as serious as possible.

"You are clearly mistaken, I cannot love as for I take my job seriously.. she's just someone to use and rule beside by." Zim rolls his hands in a circular motion, trying to think of something else to say.

"As she is also our enemy, considering that annoying Dib-boy, is related to her.. Getting her on our side can up our chances of success, so this is vital information you need to keep in mind Skoodge, also never say something like that ever again, do I make myself clear?" Zim finally finishes his lecture to Skoodge, waiting for a response.

Skoodge just nods in agreement understanding every-word he said.

"Good." Said Zim.

••

Dib just stares at Zim a bit confused, but Zim doesn't notice.

"hey Gaz what do you think about connection he has with that kid." He asked.

"I don't know and I don't care Dib, it's none of my business.." She replies back, and starts eating the food in front of her.

"He's up to something I know it.." He said to himself agitated.

"And you're up to something stupid, I know that much, like talking to yourself." She stated.

"Yeah.. I need to stop doing that.." Dib replies back, a bit hurt by her choice of words.

"You're getting on my nerves Dib.." She states.

Dib shuts his mouth, for the next few minutes, and talks again.

"UGH, I can't take it I gotta know what he's planning!!" Dib reached to the other side of the lunch table, unable to keep a hold of himself.

"You look stupid doing that.. Why can't you just leave the Idiot alone for once.." Gaz remarks.

"I can't Gaz, Humanity depends on me!!" Dib replies.

Gaz decided not to say another word, he's too lost in his own stupid hero thoughts..

••

 **AN: Hello everyone!! well mostly to the people who have read this.. HELLO!! man it's great that I already got my first comment on my story, also please don't hold back any critism its kinda needed!! also since i already got my second chapter up i'll be working on my third chapter this weekend hopefully..**

 **I hope this story was a bit longer than the other one!! and that you're enjoying it, I'm trying to keep everyone in character, so I'm trying hard to keep their personalities as the same from the show..**

 **Anyways I'll see you guys in the next chapter..**

 **BYE**

 **Edit: HEYYY sorry about not posting another chapter, its going to take a while until i start working on it, so please do not worry i'll make sure to do it soon!!**


	3. Never!

**Painful Chapter Three:**

 **Never!**

 **••**

Lunch has ended, Gaz got up and marched down to the principals office, how she hated that she's in the same class as Dib.. It was terrible enough that she had to deal with him at home, but at school That's where she had to draw a line.

She had to forcefully open the door, with a unfazed look on her face, the principal was in a dark robe, unable to see the principals face

"Hey!" Gaz yelled at his direction.

"Why did you put me in another class! who do you think you're messing with.." she said in a threatening tone.

the principal flinched a little, and did nervously laugh.

"What's so funny!!?" Gaz said being agitated.

"n-nothing little bo- girl, uhm what's your name?" the principal replied.

"It's.. Gaz Membrane." She walks closer to the Principal's desk.

"Well 'Gaz' it says that you were moved from your previous class, to miss bitters class, congratulations you moved up a grade!!" He said in a happy-go-lucky tone.

Gaz couldn't help but cringe, but got over it.

"But I shouldn't be!!" Gaz retorted.

"It has to be some mistake!"

"It's no mistake Gaz.." as the door for the Principal's office is open.

Gaz turns around with anger, seeing that it was Zim.. 'how annoying' she thought to herself.

She folds her arms displeased by Zim's presence.

"What do you mean.. it's no mistake Zim.." Gaz stated.

Zim shuddered pleasurably after hearing his name coming out of her mouth, keeping it down-to-earth he got ontop of the Principal's desk.

"I'm going to force you to join me and my plan to conquer this ball of dirt and ugly monkey's, and I will have you to be the first and last person to witness my greatness!!" Zim declared.

Gaz wasn't at all interested in conquering the planet, his plan was stupid as all the other times.

"ugh forget it im leaving." Gaz said in a heartless response.

"oh no, I can't let her leave! Dad bot, block the door!" Zim yelled and pointed.

The 'principal' jumps up and gets in front of Gaz, from getting any further to the door.

Gaz was not having any of it.

"Give it up Zim! I'm not interested." She said as she looked up.

"Oh, It wasn't a request, so of course you're going to be interested." Zim said with a devilish grin.

"Dad bot! make sure she passes out, and I'm not repeating myself, once you're done bring her back to my base." As Zim was giving orders he heads out of the office door.

"I'll see you then.. Gaz." He closes the door and locks it from the outside.

Gaz was now seriously mad, She told the bot.

"OK, we are doing this the easy way or the hard way.. Now you're not going to touch me if you know what's good for you.."

"If Zim needs me, take me to his base this instance.."

The runned down bot, obliged and created a huge hole in the wall leading to the outside.

He leads the way, while Gaz follows steadily behind.

••

Dib was getting a bit concerned, that he didn't see Gaz come back to the classroom.

Dib raised his hand and asked the teacher.

"Excuse me Miss Bitters, but I seem to have swallowed a Pencil, and can hardly breathe.. May I be excused and go home early?"

"OK, but this is the only excuse for the whole year.." Miss Bitters hissed.

And with that, Dib ran out of the classroom.

outside the school Dib hears an explosion from one part of the building, going to investigate he notices Gaz walking with someone.

"Gaz!? but what is she doing?" Dib said out loud to himself.

He decided to follow far behind not to cause any suspicion, but he didn't have any of his spy tech gear, so he waited until they have reached their destination.

Hiding close by in a bush, he leans out.

"Wait.. this is Zim's house, what is happening?!" He question himself out loud some more.

"But why is she here!? no matter, I'll just get my stuff, and camp out as long as I need to.."

Dib gets out of the bush and rushes home, unknowingly making noise.

••

Gaz heard some shuffling noises from a bush close by, but thought nothing of it.

Dad bot opens the door, letting her in the 'house'.

Mom bot appears out of nowhere.

"Aw, look at this sweetie did you come here to see my son?" Spasming out with loose wires and sparks.

'Really convincing parents' Gaz thought to herself leaving a smirk on her face, She didn't respond and pushed Mom bot, out of the way.

A blue robot shows up in-front of her, making Gaz stop.

"Hehe! Hi there!" Said the blue robot.

"Out of my way.." Gaz replied.

"Now, now, that's no way to treat one of your host." A small figure stated.

"I don't need to hear a pointless lecture from you, now you are?" She replied.

"Feisty, now I can see why Zim thinks highly of you.. The name is Skoodge, its a pleasure." He replied back.

"Oh another one of you.. great." Gaz said annoyed with her arms crossed.

"Now where's Zim, I want to get this over with-"

"I've been right behind you the entire time Gaz." Zim said while lightly breathing on her neck, and playfully mess with her hair.

Gaz flinched foward and looked behind her, putting her hand just behind the spot she felt his breath.

"Never do that again!!" Gaz yelled at him.

"Wouldn't dream of doing so." He replied back.

"Now.. lets talk about business" He said with a small smirk.

••

 ** _A/N: Hey everyone!! sorry for such a long wait, finishing up school, and then I have other school work to do, it's great but I'll continue this story and make another in-between this one, but its based off a totally different fanbase I hope that you enjoy my stories, i'll see you in the next chapter!!_**


End file.
